Little Blooming Pheens
by Purple Hooded Angel
Summary: Phoenix stumbles upon a little kid that appears like him with no family. Named 'Pheens', he seems more than it meets the eye when someone comes after him. During his stay at the Agency, bonding starts to bloom when he's nurtured with love. (Takes place after Spirit of Justice. May include some of my ships forgive me.')
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random thought.**

* * *

 _Another day, another case. Nothing out of the ordinary._ Phoenix was just heading back to the agency after he had done his investigation. Of course he went through some thoughts as he passed Vitamin Square. Oddly, there were more kids playing around.

 _Trucy's show is becoming more popular. Maya's being the Master of her village. Apollo's back in Khura'in. Almost everyone has something to go over with outside of court. I guess that's just life, moving on._

Watching the little ones, it reminded him about his childhood before Miles left. And the days when his adopted daughter was still a little girl.

Unexpectedly, a yellow frisbee dashed past him. As he turned, he saw who's frisbee it was. A kid probably in his preschool years chased the disc. He wore a blue jumper and a bag on his back which was a little bulky. Weirdly, he had Phoenix's hairstyle! _'And I thought I was the only one!'_

The disc landed on a post box and was out of reach. Yet, the boy attempted to grab it. Alas, he couldn't. Out of kindness, Phoenix retrieved it then crouched down to the boy's height and handed the disc. "Here you go." He glanced at the toy, noticing that the frisbee's design looked alot like his attorney's badge with the scale and all. The infant stared at him with curiosity. He smiled happily at Phoenix in a very cute way. " I better get going. See you around. " As Phoenix walked away, the toddler watched him.

* * *

He was close to the agency, just a block away. One thing wasn't right, he felt he was being followed. When he turned around, the kid he met earlier was holding his yellow frisbee eagerly with a smile.

" Oh dear, he must've followed me. His family must be worried." With concern, he bolted to the kid and crouched down. " Hey there little guy." " Pheen?" "What's your name?" " Pheen Pheen." The little one gave another adorable smile. Phoenix smiled back, he was just wondering if he would say something helpful. "Are you alone?" " Pheen Pheen." "Where's your mother?" " Pheen? " "Where do you live?" " Pheen Pheen!" "Oh dear.."

* * *

 **Yep, inspired by the very cute Chibi Chibi from Sailor Moon Starlight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still alive! Schoolwork was in a pile, had to finish, ended up with one to write a TEEL essay on the book my class has been working on and a plan and one paragraph is needed for next English class. Meh, I can manage**

* * *

'What am I supposed to do now?! I'm pretty sure this kid's family is searching for him. Maybe if I drop him off at the playground and they'll-'

Phoenix's train of thought was interrupted by the steel samurai ringtone in his pocket. He stood up and opened his phone.

"Hey Pal!" "Gumshoe! Is something up?"

' Is about some missing kid that happens to have my hairstyle?! Nah, couldn't be.' "We actually got all the evidence analysed today! Quicker than I expected." "That's great. Just, are they all-" "Updated, yes. Jeez, you've been paranoid about updating evidence since your first trial with Edgeworth! Or is it because you're facing him again?" "Gumshoe, I'm not paranoid. I'm just cautious." "Sure~ pal. Anyway, you can come now and pick up the evidence." "Thanks Gumshoe, I'll be there soon."

Phoenix ended the call, breathing out a sigh. "Now what to do with the- Wait, where did he go?" The mysterious lookalike had disappeared out of sight. "Great, I just lost him. Maybe he went back...No, Vitamin square is too far away for him to remember. Might as well start heading to the police department."

* * *

 **Time: 1:30pm Location: Police Department**

"Here's the evidence pal." "Thanks Gumshoe," They both were heading out the door, Gumshoe needed to attend another investigation and it was obvious the blue lawyer was heading back to the office. Phoenix flicked through the file. " Let's see, the victim-" "Niiiiiiiiick!"

The detective and lawyer looked at each other, probably knowing this phrase. "When something smells, it gotta be-" "Heya guys!" The supposed artist didn't even let them finish the sentence, they knew how it went anyway too many times.

"Nick! It's been so long since I last saw you. You remember me right?" "How could I ever forget you? I knew you since fourth grade. Besides, I saw you at the wedding-" "Oh that fateful day!" Larry dramatically swooned as Phoenix pondered does he ever let him finish his sentence.

"Love's been cruel to me, every where I go I see a couple and it breaks my heart!" Gumshoe was just standing by silently as Larry continued rambling on while Phoenix on the other hand, face palming at the fact that he has been broken up a whole heap of times. Then again, he always came to Phoenix when he needs moral support before he was disbarred. He thought he wouldn't be putting up with Larry's love journey after he disappeared for seven years but he should've known it was coming back right at him.

After his weeping display, puffing up his chest and pounding his right fist directly on it. "I have to be strong Gumshoe." "But I didn't say-" "It's just like Nick says. 'Always look on the positive side of things.'" "Larry, I don't say tha-" "Cause the goddess of love, Vesta gave me a blessing! I caught the bride's bouquet of flowers!"

'Larry, Vesta isn't the Goddess of love. That's Venus. You seriously don't know your basic mythology?!'

"Gumshoe, why haven't you arrived at the-" "Edgey!" Larry lunged at the magenta prosecutor while the target stared at his spiky-haired rival. "What happened this time?" asked Edgeworth. "Love trouble rant, the usual." answered Phoenix.

Pushing back his glasses which nearly fell off after Larry's ambush, he smiled as if he went down memory lane. "Ah, back then you know how Gumshoe used to...you know what." Phoenix knew what he was talking about. "Right, kept worrying about Maggey, not knowing how to confront her." Gumshoe saw their smug smiles. "Hey! It was my first crush and...well..."

"It took you long enough to make your move! We all had to push you to get a date with her. Look at you now, she's your loving wife~." Gumshoe blushed as his companions teased him.

"Well Phoenix, I guess you did help but...I never thought you could pull a move nicely as well."

"?"

"Now that you think of it, you never told us about what's been happening lately Wright."

"Huh?"

Larry released a sigh as he crossed his arms. "Come'on Nick. Don't play innocent with us. Who's the lucky lady?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Phoenix was completely puzzled.

They stared at him bluntly until they decided to break the awkward silence in unison.

"The kid."

Phoenix felt they were hinting him to look on his side. He did so, discovering a certain stranger looking up to him with a smile.

'What the! He's back!'

Holding the yellow frisbee eagerly, was the adorable doppleganger from earlier.

"Pheen!" Sweating bullets, the lawyer had no idea how to explain or even bluff about the dilemma he's in.

* * *

 **Author's note: Don't worry, the other fics are on the way except for Magical Attorney. (It's just on the side but I may update a new episode depending how much time I have aside from my school life)**


End file.
